The Marriage Bed
by exohrina
Summary: Draco and Astoria consummate their marriage. Long live the wedding bed! My first oneshot.


"Do you love me, Draco?" Her nasally voice sent violent shudders up and down my spine; her words were aggravating and annoying like nails on a chalkboard. She was looking at me expectantly, and I knew what she wanted to hear. If I wanted to consummate this marriage and enjoy myself, I'd have to say yes. After all, she was used to getting what she wanted, and the half warning, half dangerous smirk on her face proved it. She was full of herself, cocky and arrogant, much like myself, but a dash of complacency made her attempts at malice laughable.

I had perfected the art of superficial facial expressions long ago, and was content with the adoring look that passed over my face. She looked pleased, though the dubious expression I had become accustomed to had returned. If I could convince her outwardly, she'd do the rest of the convincing inwardly. The likelihood of our marriage being more effort than reward was worth so far was high, but I anticipated the sex to be good, and Astoria was nice to look at. Her stomach was taught, and her hipbones jutted in an aesthetically pleasing way; her breasts were admittedly smaller then preferable, but made up for their lack of size with perkiness. That was all that mattered.

"I want to hear you say it." Her voice was a combination of seductive purring, and a dangerous command. As a sexual deviant I wanted to comply; as a dominant male force of nature, I wanted to leave a bruise to teach her better manners. I compromised by twisting my face into a suggestive smirk, and levering myself onto one elbow. Hovering over her, inches from her face, I licked my lips in an ostentatious attempt at dominance, and focused my smoldering gaze on her. She shuddered with what could only be described as desirous fear. Her breath caught in her throat but she raised an eyebrow, giving me a look that plainly said: _I'm still waiting..._

"Make me say it, then," I replied. My voice was huskier than I had meant it to be. I felt a definite yearning and jerking in my groin; perhaps my behaviour wasn't all show. Astoria complied by removing the white satin nightgown, exposing her prickling flesh. There was something about the way that she had changed from her wedding gown into her nightgown that had caught my attention earlier. It seemed like she was embarrassed about being seen naked. Arousal and adrenaline coursed through me. I was ready to consummate this marriage.

"However should I do that?" Her naïvety was turning me on, and she knew it. She was using this power over me to manipulate and bend me to her will. Normally I wasn't one to be manipulated, but this one time I was willing to make an exception. Astoria had reached the end of her stomach, but instead of teasing me with a masturbation show, her hand leapt off her body and began to trail around my hipbones and up toward my navel. I felt myself stiffen more fully; I was almost erect. I pushed myself onto my knees and straddled her easily, before neatly thrusting my face between her breasts. I began to lick gently, teasingly, around her nipples, flicking my tongue ever so tentatively. Her back arched in response.

I smirked into her breasts, and began to graze the nipples with my teeth. It was taking all my self restraint not to fondle her. In response her fingers gently trailed in tighter and tighter circles, closer to my penis. She'd have to be a little more convincing to get me fully hard, and I'd have to try a little harder to make her horny; she was barely panting. I lifted myself away from her for the moment it took to reposition my legs so one was between her thighs. I inched it forward until I felt solidity. It was an effort to rub her cunt with my thigh, but she was suddenly panting a little harder and arching toward me ever so slightly more, and I took it as a sign of success. "No, do that again," she ordered as I began to change rhythms. I complied obediently, and shifted forward slightly to bit at the hallow of her throat. My flimsy erection was prodding against flesh, and was going to need a little more attention to become any harder. As if she read my thoughts she gripped the shaft of my penis and began to tug and pull in time with my cunt-rubbing thigh.

I mumbled a sigh of "mmm" and began allowed myself to slip down towards her stomach. My thigh was beginning to cramp, and I was too desperate to mold and contort her breasts with my hands. Astoria took the opportunity of me shifting to push me off balance and onto my back. She was on top of me in seconds, lowering her head toward my navel. I smirked in anticipation and success. Her long hair was grazing my rib-protruding stomach, so I grabbed a handful, and rubbed it between my fingers. Astoria's dark hair was fine but easily tangled, and caught within moments, and I heard a slight gasp from Astoria as I yanked a little too hard. I had never considered introducing pain to my sex routine, but that little gasp gave me all the initiative.

I grabbed another handful of Astoria's hair with my other hand, and pulled gently while she continued to creep down my stomach. The resulting gasp was instantaneous. "Don't," she said warningly, but continued her descent nonetheless. Unconvinced, I pulled again, a little harder. I almost heard her grit her teeth, but she didn't respond other than to introduce her wet, warm tongue to my sagging penis. Her hands resumed their casual tugging and pushing, and I sighed with contentment. After a few blissful but boring moments, I yanked again. A few hairs came loose, and I thought she'd stop and scream at me, but Astoria only retaliated by grazing her teeth along the head of my penis. I felt myself harden, and shivers flit up my spine, followed by goosebumps.

Astoria performed beautifully, grazing and sucking and licking successfully, though tentatively until I was hard enough to use as an effective weapon, or in our case, penetrate. She lifted her head for a breath, and in that instant, I leapt up and tilted her backwards. The bed wasn't long enough, her head lolled over the edge of the mattress, but other than a slight look of shock and whitening of her face, she looked fine, pleased even. I took the opportunity to spread her legs and allow my hands to crawl along the insides of her thighs. Astoria shivered violently beneath my traveling palms, but didn't comment. I spread her cunt with two fingers, and inched them inside. She moaned quietly and lifted her crotch ever so slightly. It was all the encouragement I needed.

I rubbed my fingers against the bone above the opening to her clit and realized that she was actually quite wet. Apparently foreplay was the way to go. I rubbed in circles, dipping deeper and deeper into her until she shuddered and clenched her muscles around my fingers. "Draco," she said suddenly. I didn't look up, or stop. With two fingers still inside her, I used the thumb of my opposite hand to rub the topmost bone again. She shuddered again and arched her back. "Draco!" she said again, suddenly. "Don't." I looked up. She was sweating lightly, and looked a little nervous. I arched an eyebrow at her, but didn't stop my rubbing or finger fucking.

She was about to protest again, when I hit the spot, and her muscles contracted violently around my fingers. I felt a spurt of wetness, and heard a gasp from my new wife, as she cummed. The look on her face was complete bliss, even as the pink blush of orgasm swept across her cheeks and forehead. "Merlin!" she exclaimed after a long moment wherein she seemed to ride the way of ecstasy that remained elusive to me. She suddenly opened her eyes and grinned at me almost manically as she flung herself at me. "Now, dear husband," she said, bitting her lip as she pushed me backwards, "I'm going to do the same to you."


End file.
